Once upon a time in suburbia, there was a place called Rock Creek Park
by akaeve
Summary: A body is found at Rock Creek Park, written for Long winded title challenge
**Once upon a time in suburbia, there was a place called Rock Creek Park**

"Gear up," Gibbs bellowed at his team, he had had, a really bad night on the settee, a spring had sprung, and then to top it all, a spring had sprung a leak from his boiler and flooded the basement.

"Bad night Boss?" was all Tony could muster.

"If you must know…..yes."

"Our coffee aficionado, functional mute has spoken," Tony replied getting a slap on the head.

"And it is our weekend on," Tim sighed.

-oOo-

They drove to suburbia, in two cars. Gibbs hadn't really wanted company but Ellie was at least quiet and he hadn't wanted to discuss his personal life with the boys.

It had been a while since they had been called to Rock Creek Park. That had been long before the city fathers had decided that a new "fresher" suburb should be built, giving the residents clean air and the children playgrounds, away from "The City"; the alleyways, the subway system, the "Urban Jungle", but in turn, suburbia had turned into a "concrete jungle", and people were now moving back into town. This was good news for the _Capital_ ; it was putting the spring back into city. In fact what had been pulled down, the decaying buildings, was being replaced with gardens, and playgrounds for children, with swings, and those see-saws with springs.

They arrived at the Park and saw that one of the local LEOs had cordoned off an area. The foursome made their way to a standing Officer, and flashed their badges. He pointed to a corner of the area between two large trees and a bush.

"I hate to say it, but poison ivy springs to mind," Tony said.

"Was thinking more a wood splinter Tony," Tim replied with a sly smile.

"Ah Jethro," as they saw Dr Mallard appear from the MCRT van and walk towards them, "An outdoor body, so fragrant, the spring air I mean, not the smell of decomposing flesh, which reminds me if the _Amorphophallus_ plant. Taken from the Greek amorphous meaning without form and phallos referring to …"

"I know what that is Duks, but the body?" Gibbs began to say.

"Ah yes, but as I was saying Mr Palmer," as Dr Mallard now turned back to Jimmy, "The strong odour of decaying meat attracts carrion eating beetles and flesh flies. It was first discovered in Sumatra in 1878."

"Fascinating Dr Mallard," was all Jimmy could muster.

"But as you can see maggots have already beaten us to it," now pointing at the corpse.

"What you thinking Duks?" Gibbs began to ask again.

"Well thinking a spring roll, it was a seasonal food consumed during the spring in China. It started as a pancake filled with the new season's spring vegetables, a welcome change from the preserved foods of the long winter months."

"That's not what I was expecting you to say Dr Mallard."

"I know Jethro, but I just had to spring that thought on you. I will tell you more when we get our guest home," as Ducky smiled at Gibbs.

-oOo-

Now back in autopsy, Dr Donald Mallard was carving away at the deceased.

"Mr Palmer, do you know what date it is today?"

"Oh March 20th why?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you know what is special about today?" Dr Mallard continued.

"Oh yes, the March equinox is around March 20th or 21st where night and day are nearly the same length. It becomes the spring equinox in the Northern Hemisphere and fall equinox in the south. In fact Dr Mallard, the exact time in Washington was 00:30 today," Jimmy beamed.

"Very good Mr Palmer, but this time of the year always makes me want to say,

 _I wonders where the birdies is.  
They say the bird is on the wing. _

_But that is such a silly t'ing  
To me it really is absurd  
I thought the wing was on the bird." _

"Very witty Dr Mallard, did you make that up?"

"No laddie, it has its origins lost in time, but it is frequently attributed to Ogden Nash or EE Cummings, the author of some amusing nonsense but this was known as "Spring In The Bronx" and is as far as I know is Anonymous."

"But we must continue, I have a feeling that Agent Gibbs will be springing his presence on us at any moment," as the door swished open and Gibbs appeared.

"Ahh Jethro, we were just talking about you, and may I say you have a spring in your step," Ducky smiled at his own joke.

"Very funny, Duks , but what you got?"

"Blunt force trauma, to the head, probably done, falling from a bough of the tree, and hitting his head on a rock. What he was doing up there is anyone's guess."

"So nothing to go on then?" Gibbs again questioned giving Dr Mallard the Paddington Bear stare.

-oOo-

Gibbs returned to the bullpen, he was in a foul mood, why was it, things in life were never simple. He found the team eating donuts, a pile of sprinklies on a napkin beside Tim.

"I got you one too Boss," Ellie said pointing to Gibbs desk, he looked down and smiled.

"Thanks," as he picked up and took a bite. "What if anything, you got to go on, as Duks has nothing."

"Petty Officer Trevor Larkin, 2nd class, stationed Norfolk, but family in the Rock Creek Park area. Last seen, alive," Tony said smiling until he saw Gibbs face, "Alive when he left for weekend leave on Friday the 19th March," turning back to the screen. "He then turned up dead today, the 20thMarch at…"

"DiNozzo tell us something we don't know."

"Sorry Boss, but no girlfriend, but his brother, Morris Larkin, was sprung recently from Hazleton Federal Correctional Institution, West Virginia. Medium security for males, secure facility for females."

"This is interesting Boss," Tim began to say typing into the keyboard and putting something up on the screen. "One notable inmate is Michael John Nunn. Former world middleweight boxing champion….he pleaded guilty in 2003 to conspiracy, to distribute cocaine, he bought $24,000 worth from an undercover FBI Agent in 2002, and was sentenced to 24years."

"Interesting, wonder if Fornell or Vance know anything," Gibbs replied.

They didn't see Vance at the top of the stair outside MTAC watching, yes he had known of Nunn, but he had been in San Diego at the time. Like anything to do with drugs, the guy had brought it on himself, but a quick call to FBI should give more information.

-oOo-

The team didn't have long to wait, the elevator door pinged and sprang open and out came Fornell followed by Emily.

"Hi guys, Uncle Gibbs, I was dad sitting when the Director rang, and well I couldn't not come along could I," Emily beamed.

"What she means, is that we were having some quality father/daughter time deciding what she was going to study now she's 15."

"No you were deciding, I was debating, and have decided nothing at the moment."

"What can we do for you Tobias," as he looked at his friend who was dressed down.

"Vance called re your sprung Larkin. I know nothing about boxing, but yes I was on the team that sprung the deal. But Gibbs, it's your Morris Larkin I'm interested in. He went down for 10years for GBH, and injury with intent and intent to deal grass, so he does have a temper. His wife has been missing since last week and we think she is having an affair," Tobias continued.

"How can you be sure on that?" Gibbs asked.

"'Cos she's preggers," Emily announced, "I heard dad saying."

"Emily, please," Fornell replied, "But yes, Julie Larkin is expecting."

"And it's not her husband's as he has been locked up for how long?" Gibbs asked.

"15 months, so unless an immaculate conception, definitely having an affair," Fornell added.

"Any idea where she may be hiding?" Ellie now asked, "Has she family in the D.C. area?"

"No, but we suspect that your Petty Officer and her were an item," Fornell continued. "But seeing his brother has turned up dead, we have to assume that it was Morris who killed him."

"DiNozzo, why did you not know this?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because I didn't know, or should I say, we didn't know, the FBI," now looking at Fornell, "Have not been updating records."

"Fornell?" Gibbs asked looking at his friend.

"We just found out ourselves, and hey it's the weekend, clerical staff, don't work weekends," Tobias smiled looking at Tony.

"So where we going from here?" Gibbs now asked.

"Don't know about you Gibbs, but I'm taking my daughter for a burger, anyone want to tag along?" now looking at team Gibbs, who put their hands up, but seeing the look on Gibbs face and the twitch of his eye, dropped their hands. "See you Monday," as Fornell turned and walked to the elevator with Emily.

"Now what Boss?" Tim asked.

"We get back in touch with Trevor and Morris' family, and find out about Mrs Larkin, if she is married or not."

-oOo-

The team had split up, Tony and Tim dispatched to Norfolk, while Gibbs and Ellie were off to Chevy Chase Village, which was just over the boundary into Maryland.

"You think the family are going to help?" Ellie enquired, looking at Gibbs.

"Not sure, but we are conducting a murder inquiry, and they need to understand that."

Gibbs knocked on the door. They waited a few moments and then hearing a key turn and the door opened. A middle aged woman answered, "Yes?"

"Mrs Larkin, Agent Gibbs NCIS, could we have a quiet word about your daughter-in-law and your son Morris?"

"Daughter-in-law, she ain't no daughter-in-law to me," came the reply, "She is a whore, out for what she can get. I never liked her, or wanted Morris to marry her, but she said she was pregnant, and my Morris being a good man, he married her."

"So where is she and your grandchild?" Ellie asked.

"Grandchild? Never was a pregnancy, she said she miscarried."

"And you know differently?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yes, when you have had 4 children and 5 miscarriages, you know, you sense," Mrs Larkin replied, "And now that Trevor is dead, I have only 3 children."

"Please may we come in, you don't want the neighbourhood to hear your business do you?" Ellie now enquired.

"Sorry of course, come in please," as Mrs Larkin open the door further to allow Ellie and Gibbs enter.

The room was immaculate and photographs of her family were scattered round the room.

"Can you tell me more about Morris and how he met Julie," Gibbs asked, notebook on hand.

"Morris was a bouncer at a night club, Julie was a waitress. Usual working relationship started friends ended up lovers."

"The assault?" Gibbs asked.

"Wasn't his fault, it just happened."

"Like to explain?" Gibbs asked.

"He was off duty and there was a disturbance, there were too many for the other bouncers to deal with so Morris ploughed in and one of the guys got hurt real bad….something to do with a broken bottle. But Morris does have a temper, and has been reported before for GBH."

"What about Trevor?" Ellie began to ask, "And we are sorry for your loss."

"Trevor was always the quiet one, he was not like his brother, I know him being older, he tried to tame Morris, but he wasn't having any of it. He wanted to carve his own place in the world. When Trevor joined up it was almost like Morris was free. Free to be himself. He took up boxing, weights and then got himself the bouncer's job. Then he married her, and then the trouble, and now this."

"We have to ask," Gibbs now asked, "Now that Julie is pregnant, and the FBI think it is Trevor's, would you know who might want to spring Morris?"

"You could try any of his friends at the boxing club," Mrs Larkin replied, "And if it is Trevor's child, I will try and help, not for her but for his sake."

"One last thing, Mrs Larkin. Have you any idea where Julie maybe hiding out, any friends?" Gibbs now ventured, as he stood to leave.

"No idea, and I don't care."

-oOo-

Back in the bullpen the team were discussing the events.

"We didn't find anything out the ordinary at Norfolk. Model serviceman," Tony said.

"Mother not interested in the wife, but she did say try the boxing club," Gibbs replied, "So tomorrow, I think I'll ask Vance to accompany me to the club," as he called Vance's cell.

-oOo-

The Monday morning saw Gibbs and Vance pull up outside the club. Although it was mid-morning it was busy.

"Always busy Mondays," the owner had said, "After a weekend the guys like to vent their energy or anger. Also we have a lot of out of workers, they have nowhere to go, we become a club, but who you looking for?"

"This guy, Morris Larkin," Vance replied, showing the manager his cell.

"Big Mo, he's banged up ain't he? But," looking at Vance's knuckles, "You spar, don't you?"

Vance nodded, "Have done."

"Bit of a bleeder were you, but faded now," the manager smiled.

"Could say that, but going back to Mo, someone sprang him from prison last week wondered if he had been in contact?" Vance enquired.

"He'd know this would be first place feds would look. But he was a palooka, and a southpaw. You box?" now looking at Gibbs.

"Did a bit in the Marines, I was orthodox."

"Going back to Morris, where would he go, who would he see?" Vance continued.

"Been a while," as the manager scratched his chin, "But could try the Duffle Club, down by the river, they used to duff people up so to speak," seeing the look in Gibbs eye, the manager continued, "Unofficial name for an employment agency, otherwise known as The Club, again more brawn than brains, but if you're needing a bouncer, there's your place of call."

The Director thanked the manager and the two returned to the car. They sat for a moment as they heard Gibbs cell ring.

"Yep," as Gibbs listened, then turned to look at Vance, "Looks like Morris Larkin just turned up….That was Fornell, body found floating in the Potomac….ID'd as Morris."

"And?" Vance now queried.

"Julie Larkin turned herself," as Gibbs turned the ignition, and they headed off to see the FBI.

-oOo-

The pair arrived at Fornell's office, to find that Julie Larkin was in an interrogation room. They were shown the way and began to watch through the two way mirror.

"What happened then, who sprung Morris," Fornell began to ask.

"Don't know, but Morris was looking for me and his brother. Well I needed a man didn't I. I mean I am a woman, I got needs too," Julie replied looking at Fornell.

"Was it Trevor's child you were carrying?" the female FBI agent asked.

"Nope, and I don't know who the father is ok. But Trevor just got in the way; he should have kept his nose out of other people lives."

"Did Morris kill Trevor?" Fornell continued.

"Yes. We was walking and talking and Morris just attacked him from behind, banged his head. Morris grabbed me and pushed me to a car, the driver wasn't someone I knew."

"Then what happened?" the female agent asked.

Julie shrugged, "We drove around for a while until we got to the docks. Like I was scared, I mean were we going to get smuggled out the country, but…." as Julie looked at the pair, "I was ordered out the car along with Morris, and then he was ruffed up and thrown into the river. There were three people waiting for us. I didn't know two of them but the third was the guy Morris beat up and was put in prison for. Then they turned on me, but a lorry turned the corner and they jumped in the car and drove off. But since they know I've seen them I got worried and came here."

"Would you be able to identify them again?" Fornell asked.

"Yes I think so," Julie answered, as she watched Fornell leave the room.

Tobias entered the room behind the screen and said "Think that wraps it up don't you?" as he looked at Gibbs and Vance. "More FBI now than NCIS, you know who did it, now it is up to us to find."

"What you going to do with Julie?" Vance asked.

"Not sure, if she testifies, then probably witness protection," as he now turned and left the two alone.

-oOo-

Next day back in the bullpen, the team were discussing the case and writing their Sitreps up.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Tony began to say, "Morris wanted sprung, so word got out and just by coincidence, which you don't believe Boss and is #Rule 39, Ellie, if you are keeping count. But unknown to Morris, the gang that sprung him were relations of the guy that Morris beat up?"

"Correct," Gibbs replied, and then when Morris was unconscious they threw him in the River."

"What's going to happen to Julie?" Ellie asked.

"Seemingly she has friends, family, someone in Montana, so she is going there," Gibbs replied.

"Well Montana is pretty out the way," Tim added.

"So all's well that ends well then," Tony concluded as the phone on Gibbs desk rang.

The End.


End file.
